Research will be continued on problems having to do with masculinization and defeminization of female dogs. Treatment of pregnant females with male hormone results in permanent modification of the female offspring. When they reach adulthood their female mating behavior is deficient and they show strong tendency to perform as males. Other experiments dealing with the hormonal control of behavior in laboratory rodents are in progress. Effects of ovarian and testicular hormone upon aggression are being studied in several species.